


If You're Lonely, Wake Me

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Lucy has trouble sleeping and takes a midnight walk through the bunker. She ends up at the door of a certain someone with blue eyes.





	If You're Lonely, Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different than what I’m used to! The title was inspired by a masterpiece called “Wake Me” by Bleachers and if you haven’t heard it, go listen to it now! You’ll thank me later!!

It was midnight. The bunker felt colder than usual and Lucy couldn’t sleep. There were too many thoughts circling in her head like water around a clogged drain for her to sleep. 

Letting insomnia defeat her, Lucy let out a sigh and kicked off the thin covers that laid on top of her. When life was normal, before all the time traveling, before her mother was part of some psychopathic cult, Lucy would take a walk to clear her head. She felt her lips form into a frown. She couldn’t do that now. Not the way she used to. 

She couldn’t put on her favorite cardigan sweater and make her way to her favorite luminous park. She could only walk the halls in her faded t-shirt around the dimly enclosed bunker. 

Lucy shuddered. These were the moments that made her feel small; Moments that made her wonder what was a dream and what was reality; Moments that made her forget all of her morals and think about hijacking the lifeboat. She almost did it once. Steal the lifeboat, get her mother back, get Amy back. But, something was holding her back, and she didn’t know why. 

Yes, you do, stop lying to yourself. 

Lucy bit her lip, continuing her route to nowhere. Was she really that terrible of a liar, that she couldn’t even lie to herself? 

She was staying in this timeline for a reason and she knew it. 

Well, more of a person than a reason. A certain person who’s soul hid behind a pair of blue eyes. 

Wyatt Logan. 

Lucy didn’t know why, but she often found herself gravitating towards him. Inching closer to him as they sat at the table for briefings, holding his hand in the midst of a mission, walking to his door mindlessly half past midnight, wishing insomnia upon him too so that he would be in her company.

Lucy stood in front of his closed door, unable to move a muscle. 

It was too selfish. Too selfish to knock on the door like she wanted. Wyatt needs his sleep as much as she did, and it wasn’t fair of her to wake him up in the middle of the night just because she longed to talk to him. 

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes for a minute, getting ready to force herself to walk away, when suddenly, as if by a miracle, the door in front of her opened, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. She froze; heart beating a mile a minute.

“Lucy?” Wyatt questioned; his voice raspier than usual from being in the midst of a dream. Lucy hunched over with a shrug, her teeth showing through an awkward smile. 

“Wyatt? What are you doing up?” She responded, hoping to direct the attention off of her. Wyatt looked behind him, closing the door quietly so that they wouldn’t wake Rufus. 

“I should be asking you the same thing,” He inquired as he crossed his arms in front of him, raising an eyebrow in the process. Lucy bit her bottom lip. She should’ve known better than to try and trick a master sergeant. She was just going to have to be honest with him. 

“I-I couldn’t sleep…” She stuttered quietly, rubbing her hands against her arms gently. Lucy allowed herself to look into his eyes and she noticed that they sparkled with understanding. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He questioned softly. Lucy shook her head. She wanted to talk, but not about what was keeping her up at night, anything, but that. If they were going tot talk, she wanted to talk about the little things. Their favorite colors, favorite movies, favorite books just anything, but Rittenhouse. 

“Not really,” She responded, looking off to the side. Wyatt sighed.

“Ok, well you know where to find me when you want to talk. Or you know…if You’re lonely…” Wyatt paused with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Wake me,” He continued, his voice barely above a whisper, while his blue eyes found their way to Lucy’s brown ones. 

Lucy felt her cheeks become warm then, and she hoped that the light was too dim for Wyatt to see them turn red. She didn’t look, but she could feel goosebumps forming on her arms at the sound of Wyatt’s suggestion. 

They stood there for a few moments, Lucy was unsure on how much time had actually passed, looking in each other’s eyes, and soon, she allowed herself to look down to Wyatt’s lips. 

And that’s when it happened; something came over her. Her lips found their way to his and electricity passed through her body, all the way down to her toes. The coldness she was feeling hours, moments ago melted away, and her mind went completely blank. 

She cupped his cheek with her hand gently, longing to feel a sense of reality, because if she didn’t know any better, she would think she were standing in a dream. 

Wyatt’s hands moved to her back and Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she felt this safe…this peaceful. She never wanted it to end, but they broke apart in need for air. 

It was then that Lucy realized something, as she gazed into Wyatt’s sea blue eyes; If this timeline got one thing right, one thing that Lucy didn’t want to erase, it was Wyatt Logan.


End file.
